The Fantasy
by I Am Karma
Summary: When the one you love has been possessed by a demon and all you can dream of is the times of love and passion you once shared... Mafiaward BXE AH/AU OOC Dark themes. Crackfic. BPOV.
1. The Attack

**Eugh I shouldn't do this until I finish the others but, Oh well.**

**I AM KARMA HAS MADE A COMEBACK.**

**I shall try to write 2 chapters a week, Monday and Thursday.**

**A few stories inspired me for this so don't review with "Ohh you copied" Cause I will tell you now, which stories inspired this.**

**Like a moth to a flame.**

**Masters of the universe **

**Buried among the Begonias.**

**The perfect wife**

**And there was another amazing fanfiction that I can't remember for the life of me what it was called. Ill has to find it. Helping me with this fan fiction is LilMsSugarRush. LOOK AT HER STORIES.**

**Anyway here it is.**

**The Fantasy – BPOV.**

**Chapter 1 – The beginning of the end.**

He heaved above me, thrusting unevenly while clutching my thigh and my shoulder all too tight. I knew there would be scratches and bruises. There was every time. I heard his long and guttural groan as he spilled his seed inside of me. He remained above me whilst panting heavily. I earned no release, joy or passion from being used as a toy. A toy for his release.

He collapsed on me, and rolled off the bed, getting ready for the meeting he had to be at within half an hour, and I was left wanting more. My shoulders ached and my abdomen stung with the want of release. He walked to the minute wardrobe and pulled out some plain black tailored trousers, along with a pristine white shirt and skinny black tie. His black suit jacket was hanging over the bottom-left bed post, after being worn yesterday to a different meeting.

He pulled on some black boxers from the chest of draws to the left of the bed with his back to me, as I discretely pulled up the quilt up, but of course hawk eye saw the movement.

"What are you doing, Isabella?" He asked icily, turning around and yanking the covers away from me.

"Hiding the piece of dignity I still hold." I mumbled trying to grab the covers. He screwed them up in a ball and flung them across the room as he leaned up the bed to me and slapped me with a force that turned my head so hard, I feared I gained whiplash. He roughly grabbed my jaw and turned my face to his. I didn't realise how close we were. We were mere inches away from each other.

"What dignity? You're nothing more than a common whore in the streets. Don't you ever forget that"? He spat in my face.

Tears streamed down my face as he pushed me back down onto the bed by my face. I didn't dare make another sound.

He continued to get ready, pulling on his trousers, "When I come home, I expect dinner on the table and I want chicken salad. I want you in bed by 8. You look like you haven't slept in months and it does nothing for the prostitute look."

By now he had his trousers on and his shirt tucked in. He was doing his tie, but getting it muddled up. He always had troubles doing them. I sniffed and rubbed my eyes, ridding of stray tears. I slowly stood up, noting how I needed to take a hot shower and relax my sore legs. I walked over to him, where he was stood in front the mirror huffing and puffing at his tie.

I touched his shoulders where he shot around to me. He instantly dropped his hands and put them on my hips, drawing small circles with his thumbs. I started untying the knot he made on his tie and re-knotted it. It was these tender moments I missed when the calm, loving side of Edward decided to show up. I was almost done when he leant down and started kissing my neck tenderly. I moaned quietly and finished off his tie putting my hands on his chest.

He moved upwards until I felt his warm breath blow into my ears, and I unintentionally shivered.

"Act like you did this morning _ever_ again, and there will be hell to pay." He whispered harshly, pulling away and over to the bed where he grabbed his suit jacket and stormed out of the bedroom and slamming the door.

I have never felt so alone.

I slowly walked over to the wardrobe, and moved onto the bottom shelf which possessed my pathetic amount of clothing and items from a previous happy life. There was a picture of me, Charlie and Renee before they were taken out by the mafia, so Edward could have me all to himself. He was selfish like this. I missed the Edward I fell in love with, the man who made too little occurrences. He would show up once in a while, and when it did, I would savour it like a last breath. I was never sure when and were it would be, but after it did, the malicious wrath of Edward would show up shortly after, and with full force.

Edward used to be such a gentleman. He would buy me flowers whenever possible, and he would take me out at any opportunity. Little did I know the other side of him.

I was naïve, young and in love.

And I regret my choices.

It wasn't that I didn't still love Edward, I loved him with all my heart, and I hated what he had become. Little did I know that when I wasn't with Edward, he was out with his father, and at a young age of 18, joining the italian American mafia He was becoming involved with drugs, hits and taking out large weapon dealing companies. As soon as I had found a gun in he's room one night he was getting ready for bed, I knew something was wrong.

I asked him why, and he replied that I didn't want to know. I threatened to leave him and he would defiantly tell me that I was stupid if I wanted to. .He started keeping me closer to him, and soon I was forced to move into his house with he's parents.

He was 20 and it was 2 days after my 18th birthday that my parents were coincidentally killed in a "car crash". The day after the funeral, Edward moved us to the other side of America, to Chicago, where a large branch of the mafia was set up. And there we've been for 4 years.

Edward increasingly became unkind and more forceful. I soon became scared to speak for myself, and live for myself. I knew that if I left, Edward would somehow find me. There were other things holding me back as well. I didn't know how I would live for myself, and I was still in love with Edward Cullen...

After mourning the loss of the love that could have been, I dragged my self to the reality of what was before me. Edward would never let me dress normally anymore. He would buy them all and they would be as slutty as could be. I grabbed a set of lacy underwear, a tight white tank top and a short denim skirt. I had no trousers.

I looked around our bedroom. In the centre was a bed. An iron bed. A bed, immersed with black and white sheets. A bed that by the looks of it was a bed that would hold pain. It was splattered in blood, from the times Edward would devour me for his use and I would never get away with just a scratch.

The bed was in the centre of the room under the only window. The window was barricaded with iron bars. But saying that, all the windows were. There was a set of draws on Edwards's side of the bed, with a small lamp on it. In front of the bed and off to Edwards side was a full length mirror.

On my side of the room was the wardrobe. He used the whole thing, and I used the bottom shelf.

I quickly grabbed my clothes and showered for 10 minutes. It was relaxing and gave me time to calm down and settle.

After if dried my hair and put my clothes on, I went out back into the bedroom to change the sheets.

I put the old ones in the hamper and replaced them with all black sheets. I sat down for a minute on the bed and planned the rest of the day, My eyes started to droop and before I knew it, I was asleep.

***

I awoke to a loud crashing noise, and shot up. I looked at the window, glaring out into the blackness of night, as I heard thudding coming up the stairs. I looked around in terror. I forgot the dinner. The bedroom door swung open and crashed against the wall, and the only remaining sound was my rapid breathing and Edward's snarling.


	2. Undisclosed Desires

**Chapter 2!! I'm impressed with myself**

**The fantasy - BPOV**

**Chapter 2 – Undisclosed desires**

There had been many times I had feared for my life, with being, unbalanced, but never had I feared this much.

Edward's snarling increased in volume and I started shaking. I started shuffling backwards on the bed, further away from him, as he started moving forward.

"Why haven't you cleaned the house?" He growled out in anger, inching towards the side of the bed I had recently been on. I felt the edge of the bed and stopped moving back, to save myself from falling off.

"I fell asleep after cleaning in here." I whispered shakily.

"So you haven't done the dinner?" He spat raising his right eyebrow. I shook my head slowly.

Edward's eyes gained an evil glint and a cocky smirk lit up his face. He put his fists on the side of the bed and I stopped breathing. "So what does this mean?" He said calmly, but it was just a façade.

Before I could reply he had jumped onto the bed and grabbed me, turning me around so I landed with my head to the pillows. He grabbed me roughly by the upper arm and started violently shaking me. I could feel his sharp fingernails digging into my arms. I had yet to wait to feel the blood oozing out.

I started whimpering as he continued, "Even a simple common whore could have completed such a menial task like this. You're lucky I keep you around even though you're useless. Someone else could of chose you and you could be dead right now!" he spat.

Tears streamed down my face as heavy sobs racked through me, through it all, I managed to scream out, "I'd rather be dead than here!"

He suddenly stopped shaking me and looked down at me with horror in his face. He started gathering me in his arms, and I tried to get free. My attempts were futile. He lay on his side of the bed and tucked me in under his chin. He started rocking us slowly, shushing my loud cries and kissing my head. I gave in and grabbed his shirt in my fist, hiding my face in his chest.

He rubbed slow soothing circles on my back and I lengthily gained sense as the only thing left wrong with me was tears streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry baby. I shouldn't have said that. I love you so much, please don't leave me…. I'll do anything to keep you with me forever…. Without you I can't be me. You're my reason for living." He whispered brokenly. I leaned forward and started kissing his chest through his shirt. He moved his hands down to the bottom of my tank top and started lifting it. I sat up so he could pull it fully off.

He sat up too and I started unbuttoning his shirt. "You're the only one for me baby. No one else will ever be the same." He cooed into my ear as he started undoing the clasp on my bra. Once I had undone all the buttons on his shirt, I pushed it off his shoulders onto the floor and ran my hands down his well defined chest. He slid my bra off my arms and threw it across the room, as he leant forward and started kissing my neck.

I reached down and removed his belt and unzipped his trousers and he knelt up with me so he could slip my skirt and underwear off. He pushed down his own trousers and boxers, flinging them somewhere, and all we were left in was our nudity.

He lay me back and hovered above me. "You're so beautiful, Bella." He admired with a small smile. I looked up to him and hooked my arms around his neck and he leant down and kissed me.

It was a kiss full of desire, want and need. He lightly nibbled on my bottom lip and licked it, asking me for permission which I granted immediately. One of his hands slid down my body to my pussy. He started pinching my outer lips and then slowly pushed one digit into me, and I was still sore from earlier and moaned. He took that as a pleasured moan and inserted another digit. He started pumping me faster and I could feel myself nearing my climax when he all too soon took them out and replaced them with his dick.

He pushed in slowly, filling me to the brim, and pulled out just as slow. I started moaning in time to his inward thrusts and he picked up the pace. Soon he was going so fast the headboard was knocking against the wall. I could feel my climax nearing again and I saw white explosions in front of my eyes. I could still feel him thrusting inside of me and with a loud and long groan he released inside of me, moaning my name.

He collapsed above me and we were both panting hard. This was the first orgasm id received off him in a long time. He cleared his throat from above me and growled out, "Now make dinner. Best be done in fifteen minutes or you'll have worse than what's already coming for you, Isabella."

Terror and fear ran through my veins before I moved out from under him and to the door, where my short bathrobe was hanging, I pulled it on before flying out of the door, but not before I stubbed my toe on the door frame shouting "Fuck" as I ran down the stairs.

I ran into our modern stainless steel and white kitchen as I opened the large fridge freezer, grabbing the marinated chicken breasts and salad ingredients.

I put the chicken breasts under the grill to cook and grabbed a knife to cut the salad. I started slicing the cucumber into perfect slices. Edward was a perfectionist and got pissy if it wasn't how he wanted it. I cut the peppers, tomatoes and was halfway through the lettuce when I heard a crash upstairs. I gasped and slammed the knife down harshly.

I also cut my hand.

A stinging sensation shot through my arm as I looked down at the gash. I have made a long cut all the way over my palm that was about quarter of a centimetre. I looked around for a spare tea towel to wrap around my hand as I heard thudding coming down the stairs. I found a cloth on the opposite work top but as I grabbed it I dropped it.

I knelt down to get it as edward came over and grabbed my wrist of my cut hand and yanked me up.

"What did you do?!" he spat in my face, looking at my gory hand.

"You dozy bitch! I should get a replacement! You don't deserve to be here! What was that picture of your parents all about, Hm? Who owns you now? I DO!" He said throwing my hand away. "Hurry up with my dinner. You can throw yours away. You wont be eating tonight. Go upstairs and go to sleep." He shouted, walking out of the kitchen into the dining room. I grabbed the towel off the floor and walked over to the taps, washing away the blood. The cut didn't look as bad afterwards; it was a clean cut and would heal nicely, leaving no trace.

I wrapped the cloth around my hand and tied it, I would replace it with a bandage later. I put Edwards's dinner onto a plate and poured him a glass of red wine to accompany it. I carried the plate in my good hand and the wine in my cut hand shakily.

Edward glared at me as I shuffled through the doorway, trying not to drop his dinner.

"Hurry up Bella, I've waited long enough." He ordered.

I bravely took the last 2 steps to the table and set his food down. He looked up at me and scooted his chair back. I looked down at the floor in fear.

"Bella, sit on my lap." He said coolly. I shyly and slowly made my way round and sat on his lap, leaning away from him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I stared at the door waiting for him to give me my leave. He leaned closer and kissed my temple. I looked down at my hands, which I had placed in my lap.

I could feel him breathing steadily on my cheek, "I'm sorry baby." He whispered, "I'm sorry but you deserve this. You know what happens when you defy me." He tapped my other cheek." Look at me, baby." I looked up into his piercing green eyes. The eyes I thought I was all too familiar with. "I'm doing this for your own good. Because I love you." He finished with a small sweet kiss. "I love you."

"M'love you too." I mumbled.

"Now go upstairs and go to sleep, I wont be too long." He said with another small kiss. He patted my behind to stand up and I walked to the bedroom without looking back.

That night was one of the many nights I cried myself to sleep.


	3. Almost Lover

_**A/N: Okay, I said id update every Monday and Tuesday, I give up, I write when I write and if I am forced into writing with a time limit, I am no good. However, the reviews and subscriptions really help with spurring me on.**_

_**Also you may notice two different type of writing techniques in here, that's because I and LilMsSugarRush helped me write in this. A lot. Heres to longer chapters! (: **_

**The fantasy BPOV**

**Chapter3 – Almost lover**

_*4 weeks later*_

The early daylights fought through the cracks in the blinds and I found myself blearily opening my eyes to greet another day of purgatory with Edward. The most unfortunate thing about this morning in particular was that I really needed to use the lavatory and Edward's muscular, tattooed arm was once again barring me from doing anything of my own free will.

I squirmed as much as possible to rid myself of his heavy arm across my stomach without waking up but it was useless. I was never going to be free of Edward. Ever. I sighed realizing once again like I did every day that I was

Edward's cute little sex slave and housekeeper.

My only job in life was to sweep and cook every day and spread my legs every night. It hurts to even have the memories of how it was before when Edward was still a kind man. It hurt to have him forcibly push his way inside me, telling me I was his whore when he used to be satisfied with holding me in his arms all night and saying that he loved me.

These memories were just like a cancer, working their way through me and like a heart with blood, these memories pumped through me with every abusive situation I was thrust into.

I used to love Edward, I really did but he had become this monster, this vindictive cruel scum. I couldn't even really pretend with him anymore and I think he knew it. I think he was well aware that I had grown to hate him and his bipolar actions.

I sighed once again when I knew that in order to be free of Edward in order to even urinate I would have to pretend, once again, that I loved this side of him.

I curled myself into his body and it was like drinking the most dangerous venom in the world. I kissed my way up his body, up past his pecs where he "lovingly" tattooed Bella and up to his lips when I felt him smile against my reluctant lips and flip me over.

I could feel his hardness in between my legs and I knew that this morning would be one of those please Edward and not be pleased too days. He immediately thrust inside of me, gripping my fragile hips painfully with his pincer hands. I winced as the feeling of being completely dry during 'sex' wasn't the best feeling in the world.

His hot breath invaded my ear as he whispered to me. "Morning love, what a good little girl you are thinking of serving me so early in the morning."

I didn't respond to him, I knew it would be better that way to remain silent and just endure his love. The bed bounced in time with Edward's deep thrusts and I closed my eyes in self-anger with the sad fact that I was slowly getting damp from Edward's movements.

Edward, of course, whose cock grew bigger inside me bit my earlobe hard and growled out at me through his orgasm. "Yeah baby you love my cock yeah, don't you, my little slut?"

I faked my release once again as I did a Kegel exercise around his slowly softening dick inside me. He gave me a sloppy kiss and I almost began crying from the pain in my bladder. I really needed to go now and he collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily.

"You did great this morning, baby girl." I internally rolled my eyes.

This was Edward's idea of a compliment. I tried to endure his weight for a bit longer before I whispered, "Edward, I need to get up please."

He chuckled at me like I was just some disobedient little girl. "No sweetie, let's relax this morning."

Tears were pouring out of my eyes as I begged him to let me go. After about five minutes of him on top of me and pointless pleading, my body was shaking as

I let loose on the bed. Unfortunately for me, Edward had not removed his unwelcome dick from me and it had gotten all wet for once from me.

It was almost comical as he sprang from the bed and started shouting at me.

He pulled the wet covers from the bed with me still in them and I crashed into the floor onto Edward's hard gun. I crawled away from the bed and the covers rubbing my head as Edward continued his verbal barrage onto me.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN INCAPABLE LITTLE BITCH! YOU MANAGED TO TURN A NICE DAY INTO A SHITTY ONE JUST LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO!!" He stomped towards me and pulled me up to eye level by my hair.

The tears that had started in the bed hadn't stopped and flowed down my cheeks and onto my bare chest as I stared deep into the emerald eyes of evil.

"I have to go to a meeting this morning, I expect all the laundry to be done and dinner made before I arrive home. Since you aren't capable of keeping linens clean, you aren't to wear any clothing today. Don't forget, I have the neighbours watching you and they won't hesitate to call me if you disobey me, do you understand?"

I nodded and he slapped me across the face and dropped me in response. While he showered and dressed quickly, I just sat there, comatose next to the bed. I couldn't even bring myself to cry as he slammed the door behind him.

I sighed deeply as I stood up and stripped the bed of the cases and grabbed the wet ones from the floor. With arms full, I pondered down the stairs and into the wash room at the end of the hallway. I loaded the washing machine and walked out into the kitchen. I wiped the tears that were continually falling from my eyes.

Even after all of these years, I still couldn't help but by shocked every time he got really abusive. It was still hard to try and see how the sweet little boy became a crime hardened wife-beater. As stupid as it was, I still loved him. I know that sounds confusing but I don't love what I like to call Mafia ward, in fact I hated him.

He was a swarmy bastard who only knew how to hurt people. I did love the small little fraction of Edward, my boyfriend, the one I fantasized about marrying when I was seventeen. He was the man who would remember that today was my birthday unlike Mafia ward.

I shook the last of the tears from my eyes and headed into the shower to clean myself off. My next mistake of the day was looking into the mirror. The pale, bruised, and skinny girl didn't belong in a beautiful, pristine white bathroom.

The girl whose reflection I was looking at had arms that resembled white birch tree branches from years of starvation as punishment. The only parts of her body that remained lively looking were her breasts and her hips, both of which seemed larger than usual to her discerning eyes. Her eyes had deep bruises underneath them. Her whole body was bruised all over, and though it was not entirely visible she knew her 'Edward' tattoo was lying there near her lower lips as a permanent reminder of Edward's reign over her life.

She would never be clean, her body - and since she was sadly my reflection, my body - would be forever marked by Edward Cullen and with a frown I entered my temporary oasis and showered. After drying off I realized that remaining nude all day would be severely uncomfortable.

As I walked back into the bedroom of my nightmares and stripped the bed completely of its soiled linens, I remembered life before Edward. A time back

when I was shy beyond belief, back then I would have flushed like a schoolgirl at the thought of any man seeing too much of my cleavage, let alone my whole body but now I was only mildly uncomfortable strolling about my prison in the buff. Edward had done everything he could to strip me of any and all freedoms.

I shoved the once white sheets into the washing machine and went to the linen closet to put a new set of Egyptian cotton sheets onto the bed. The small silver mobile on my nightstand started flashing a bright light and vibrating, signalling a text or call from Edward. I rolled my eyes at the simple fact that I didn't even need to look at the screen to know who it was. Nobody else had my number.

I flipped the phone open to reveal a message from Edward.

_**Meeting is over. Felix Volturi has fucked w/ the wrong man. Be home in 1 hour. **_

_**Bringing food. Cullen.**_

I almost laughed at his impersonal text but sobered with the reality that he would be pissed when he got home. Fuck. I hurried about the house, setting a fire, sweeping, dusting, and generally cleaning the entire place.

Exactly one hour later when I heard the car door slam, I immediately ran downstairs and prepared a whiskey sour for Edward and kneeled by the door as he preferred me to be when he arrived home on a bad day. Once the front door slammed he pulled the glass out of my hand and stomped over to his favourite armchair by the fire.

I didn't dare speak but silently went to kneel next to his side as he threw me a McDonald's bag. The overwhelming smell of the grease turned my nose up and I ran into the bathroom, closely followed by an infuriated Edward. I heaved my guts into the porcelain bowl as Edward sat on the rim of the bathtub, always having to be higher up than myself.

"What the fuck do you think your doing, Bella?" he said with a sour edge on his voice.

"The smell… it's horrible… please-"I cut off, barfing, even thinking about the smell churned my stomach. We sat there for what I guess was the good part of 10 minuets. My eyes started closing of their own accord and I was more than content to fall asleep there and then, until Edward nudged me with his foot.

"Are you getting up or are you going to sleep on the retched floor?" he asked in an eerily calm voice

"I'm getting up." I replied, my voice harsh and gritty. I stood up, grasping the edge of the bath stabilizing myself, as I walked out, Edward walking behind me.

"Get a fucking drink of water and a bucket from the kitchen and go to bed. I don't want you messing the fucking sheets again." He said as he brushed past me and into the living room, where he sat down and proceeded to pull out a small plastic pocket of what looked like white powder.

I watched him intently with wonder of what he was doing, as he pulled out a credit card and started using that to cut the fine white powder into neat little lines, so typical of the anal retentive fucker. He looked over to me and his eyes narrowed at the sight of me.

"Weren't you fucking listening? Go to bed Bella. If you are not there by the time I count to 60, you will regret it." He said his voice deadly. My breath came out in a harsh squeak where I almost sprinted into the kitchen to get a glass of water and a bucket and dashed upstairs, pulling the door closed behind me. I took a deep breath and walked over to the bed, putting the bucket at the side of the bed and my glass on the floor next to it, and lying down and falling asleep into a restless slumber.

~*~

I felt harsh pinches around my breast accompanied by light kisses on my neck, dampening it with his tongue. I also felt the bile rising up my throat nearing my mouth.

"Edward," I whimpered out in discomfort. He took this as a beg for more and started pinching my nipples that had been free from my naked punishment.

"Please-"I breathed out as he started sucking my pulse point with urgency and he started grinding his prominent erection into my back.

"Stop!" I all but yelled, jolting out of bed, dashing down stairs as I ran into the bathroom and prominently threw up all of the liquids and solids my stomach contained until all I was doing was dry heaving.

Edward walked in and sat on the edge of the bath again. I collapsed over the bowl, sucking in beep breaths. I heard him shuffle and lean down, rubbing my back, comforting me.

"I'll call the doctor; I'll try and get you an appointment today. Go back to bed and I'll wake you with the plans." He said with a soft voice. I stood up and leant into the sink, grabbing my cheap tooth brush and squirted some paste onto it. I began brushing my teeth as Edward stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, and leaning his chin on my shoulder. I studied his face. He looked disturbed, he had dark brown bags beneath his eyes, and he looked paler than normal.

I stumbled into bed and was awoken some time later by Edward's gentle shaking of my body. I nearly gasped in surprise; Edward's usual idea of a wake up call was, well, fucking me. As I slowly opened my eyes, I saw a grin on Edward's face. Which once again, only served to confuse the hell out of me? I could barely remember the last time he smiled at me but then I recalled that

Edward once wanted to be a father more than anything else in the whole world.

When we were younger, he told me that parenting was the most worthwhile thing someone could do because it was eighteen years and beyond of someone depending on you and needing you. Maybe that part of him didn't change; maybe I had a chance of getting my Edward back.

As I got out of bed, I was greeted by Edward's arms as he led me to his wardrobe and sat me down in the middle of his huge closet. I was completely confused by his actions, questioning myself. Had he ever been this nice to me? A tinge of sadness flooded my system when I realized he was only being nice because he thought I was having his baby.

What would happen to me if I wasn't, or if I was and I miscarried? He would surely beat me to death and scream at me that I wasn't even fit to be a mother, never mind a human being. He returned by my side with a grin and a nice new pair of jeans, a bra & panty set, and a T-shirt. I couldn't even bring myself to take the items from his arms unless it was another one of his tricks so that he could torture me again.

His smile fell and I started to lose hope again. His gruff voice broke the silence. "What's wrong? You don't like your clothes?"

I cocked one of my eyebrows at him suspiciously. Ok, where was Edward and who replaced him with this pod person?

My voice cracked a little bit as I spoke. "No, I love them, I just wasn't sure if I was supposed to wear them."

He chuckled, not evilly for once but in his old honey toned laugh and brought his free hand towards my face. My eyes bugged out then and I involuntarily flinched away from him. He became crestfallen again.

"Why are you so afraid of me?" He whispered brokenly.

Oh no, he did not just ask me that question, did he? I pretended that I wasn't afraid and shook my head. "I'm not scared", I started boldly, taking the bundle of clothes away from him and getting dressed, "I'm just very surprised."

He rolled his eyes at me and gently grabbed my arm to lead me to the doorway where a pair of plain black flats awaited me. My heart started pounding at the prospect of seeing the outdoors without a pane of bullet-proof glass in my way. Once my shoes were on, he swung the door wide open and the sunlight greeted my eyes once more.

We walked a short distance to one of the best hospitals in Chicago and I ignored Edward giving the desk nurse my information as I gazed wildly at all the colours I had missed, living in solitude in that white house. The house itself was very colourful but I had missed so much natural colour like the way light reflects certain colours in people's hair.

Eventually I was led into a room and asked politely to change into a gown. Edward helped me do so and we sat there, me on that weird table like contraption and him on the green upholstered chair next to me. A nurse came in and asked for my symptoms and I could barely speak to her. It had been a terribly long time since I had the opportunity to speak to somebody other than Edward and it was the first day in a long time that I had survived most of the day without Edward yelling at me. She asked me to jump on a scale and she frowned when she saw that I weighed 44.4 kilograms.

"Miss, regardless of being pregnant or not, this simply is not an acceptable weight", she admonished me. I wanted to scream at her that I had no control over my food intake and it surely wasn't my fault that I had been puking out my guts, it was that green eyed demon who filled me with his devil spawn. I felt like giving him a nasty look but knew that didn't bode well for me. No one messed with Chicago's most dangerous gangster.

She led me back to that table thing and pulled two stirrups out from the side. She had me sit in between them and said the doctor would be there shortly.

Edward gave my skinny body a sidelong glance and sighed. For about the fifteenth time today, I had no clue what that crazy fucker was up to.

Just as the nurse promised, a blond haired man in a white lab coat entered shortly with that same nurse at his side. "Now, Mrs. Cullen you believe you may be pregnant?"

I nodded weakly at the man who was inspecting his charts. He handed them to the nurse and snapped a pair of gloves on his hands. He instructed me to lie back on the table and put my feet into the stirrups. I looked over at Edward worriedly who only nodded at me in reassurance. Though any nod of Edward's wasn't really reassuring. I was pretty positive this was a new way to torture me.

I suddenly felt the doctor put his hands up near my lady bits and involuntarily jerked away in fear. Edward grabbed my hand and I knew this was it; he was going to have me killed. I didn't even mean to start crying but the doctor paused when the tears started cascading down my face like rapids.

"It's nothing to worry about, Mrs. Cullen, it's just a small discomfort." he said soothingly and I tried to control the tears. Edward gently squeezed my hand and looked down at me in sorrow. He bent down and started whispering sweet loving into my ear, not that it was doing anything to calm my unease with his mood swings.

With my mind going 100% on Edward, I hadn't even noticed that the doctor had been in and swabbed my cervix with a cotton bud.

"All done," he said, smiling cheerfully, and I let out a wheezy laugh.

He walked to the other side of the room and disposed of the bud and gloves, then walked over to a cabinet under the sink. He pulled out a small plastic jar and put a label on the front. He scribbled something down then walked back over to us and handed me the pot with my name on the paper.

"Ok Mrs. Cullen, if you'd like to redress and go down the hall and into the toilet, fill the canister as much as you can then come back in." he said with a

smile the size of a Cheshire cat. I looked warily at Edwards face, wondering if he'd let me, but he looked back with a crooked grin and helped me off the table.

I shuffled down to the toilets and peed in the pot, sealing it and walking back to the room. Edward was perched on the side of the uncomfortable black and white bed whilst the doctor was a few feet in front. Their positioning looked like they were in the midst of a conversation.

"Oh, speak of the devil, welcome back, Mrs. Cullen." The doctor said, holding out his hand for the cup. I put it in his hand and retreated over to where Edward was sat and he pulled me between his legs, my back against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

The doctor opened the lid off the cup and placed them on the side, walking over to a cupboard and pulling out a tube, where he pulled out a small strip of plastic with a sponge nib. He dunked the plastic into the urine and pulled it out, setting it on the lid. He turned around to us, "I'm just doing a pregnancy test, and your cervix was a slight tinge of blue which is an early indicator of pregnancy."

He turned back around, picking up the strip and comparing it to the back of the tube it came from.

"Congratulations, you're going to be a mother!" he said with a smile on his face.

My heart started pounding as tears welled up in my eyes. I closed them and squeezed them together as Edward hugged me tighter, released me and got up off the table. I opened my damp eyes and saw Edward walking to the doctor, shaking his hand then coming back over, hugging me tightly.

"Now, I'll set up a 3 month ultrasound with the department, and Mrs. Cullen, try and eat some more and get a larger intake of vitamins, with the weight you are, it will be an unhealthy pregnancy and outcome if you don't start taking action now." The doctor said, handing me some leaflets.

Edward took my hand and pulled me out of the room and down the corridors, out of the main street towards home, and all I could think was, what damnation would lay for me and the innocent unborn baby, and wouldwe be able to face it?


End file.
